No niegues al Amor
by Lele Cane
Summary: Kaoru se encuentra devastada, el recuerdo de Tomoe la supera y se siente cada vez más lejos de su pelirrojo. Perseguido por un pasado que parece decidido a cobrarle todo, Kenshin se niega a reconocer el Amor. Pero tarde se dara cuenta de su error
1. Chapter 1

**No Niegues al Amor **

**Capítulo nº 1:** _Silencios. _

_Vida ingrata ... ¿ésta eres tú?  
no me hagas mas daño  
deja ya, de hacerme sufrir...  
si sabes que es imposible  
¿porque revives en mí...  
unos bonitos sentimientos  
que nunca... podré compartir_?

-.-.-.-

Kaoru se sentó sobre sus piernas mirando hacía el cielo azul. Aquel día prometía ser hermoso, el parque cercano al dojo era un lugar perfecto para su salida semanal femenina, como lo habían catalogado ellas mismas. Los árboles estaban verdes y el césped fresco y tibio, a causa del fulgurante Sol que las estaba quemando. Miro con recelo a Tae, quien la observaba totalmente ansiosa. Tsubame abrió pacientemente la canasta que habían llevado para hacer el Picnic, Megumi la ayudo a ponerlos ordenadamente para almorzar.

"Esto se ve delicioso, Tae" Sonrió Kaoru, nerviosa "Se ve que te esmeraste mucho, gracias" Tae chasqueo su lengua, quitándole importancia.

"Tengo un restaurant ¿lo olvidaste, acaso Kao?" Pregunto directamente "Pareciera que estas en la luna… en una luna muy pelirroja diría yo" Kaoru trato de reprimir su sonrojo, aquello no debía afectarle. Eso lo había decidido mucho antes.

"Ya esta… ¡a comer!" Chillo Tsubame contenta, Kaoru agradeció con la mirada su intervención. Las cuatro mujeres comenzaron a comer, hambrientas. Sin embargo, Tae no dejaba de taladrarla con la mirada. Aquello comenzaba a ser molesto. Megumi dejo lo que estaba bebiendo.

"Esta bien, Tae… suéltalo…"

"¿Eh?"

"No te hagas la inocente… ¿hay algo que quieres decirle a Kaoru y no te atreves?" Pregunto fastidiada. Tae asintió con decisión "Pues entonces pregúntale de una vez y solucionado el tema" Tsubame rió.

"Kaoru me gustaría saber por que eres tan idiota…" La pelinegra se atraganto y una sonriente Megumi tuvo que ayudarla. "¿Cómo es que no te lanzas a los brazos de Ken-san y le dices lo que sientes?" Kaoru ensombreció su semblante. "Ustedes se aman, ¿Por qué complican las cosas?"

"Bueno… yo…" Tartamudeo, sonrojada. ¡Diablos, aquello era el colmo! Apenas hablaban de algo relacionado con Kenshin y ella se ponía peor que el rojo granate.

"Lo que pasa es que Kaoru es una niñata y una mojigata, ¿verdad que si?" Se burlo Megumi, Tsubame vio con horror la mirada y el aura de odio que rodeaban a Kaoru. "Ken-san es demasiado hombre para una mujer como ella… lo que él necesita es alguien como…"

"¿Cómo tú, ibas a decir?" Pregunto con rabia contenida.

"¿Por qué no?… soy femenina, sutil y tengo buen gusto…" La miro de lado "Algo que no se puede decir de vos…" La furia de Kaoru llego a su límite cuando se levanto y quiso golpearla mientras Megumi se reía de ella. Tae la retuvo.

"Kaoru tranquilízate" Le susurro. Megumi se puso seria de pronto.

"¿Es que no lo ves, Kaoru?… deberías aprender a controlar tu temperamento, a los hombres no les gustan violentas… Ken-san es una persona que necesita a alguien equilibrado… alguien que le guste la tranquilidad… que no sea tan latosa… alguien como…"

"Tomoe…" Megumi abrió sus ojos, pasmada. Kaoru bajo la mirada hacía el suelo, no quería que la vieran llorar. Aún sentía latente las palabras de Kenshin, contándole sobre su pasado. Pasado al que estaba fatídicamente aún ligado. Pasado al que pertenecía y nunca podría borrar. Donde estaba ella, su mujer. Su esposa. Tomoe. Un pasado al que aún hoy le pertenecía su corazón. Un corazón que ya tenía dueña y del cual no quedaba ni siquiera un solo resquicio que pudiera ser suyo. Apretó ambas manos sobre su ropa, arrugándola. Todavía podía recordar como Kenshin había hablado con tanto amor sobre Tomoe. A medida que avanzaba más fuerte golpeaba la realidad. El dolor embargo su corazón al comprender la agonía del corazón de Kenshin. Él había perdido a la mujer que más amaba. Tomoe. Y se había dado cuenta tarde quizás, por que ya estaba enamorada, que él jamás le había pertenecido y nunca lo haría. Venía padeciendo aquel dolor desde que Kenshin le contara toda la verdad de su pasado, hacía tres semanas atrás. Pero procuraba verse animada y activa para los demás. Hasta ese día. Se estaba derrumbando.

"OH Kao… ya sabes como pensamos sobre eso" Le dijo Tae, contrariada. Kaoru les había contado sobre el pasado de Kenshin. Y sobre Tomoe. "Megumi no lo dijo a propósito, ¿verdad?" Miro con rabia a la morena.

"Se me escapo, discúlpame… pero creo realmente que no deberías dejarte guiar por lo que paso en el pasado" Tsubame se sentó junto a Kaoru.

"¿Qué parte de "Kenshin perdió a un ser amado y eso no se sana reemplazándolo por otro" no entendiste?" Pregunto molesta. "él esta ligado a ella para siempre… yo no tengo nada más que hacer allí…"

"La parte en la que dice que una imbécil enamorada quiere dejar de luchar por su amado por que el muy tarado esta negado al amor desde que descubrió que morir es parte de vivir" Replico fastidiada Megumi "Debes hacerle entender que no puede negarse al amor… amar es la parte más deliciosa de la vida… es la que le da sentido… ¿Y tú quieres dejarlo pasar solo por que se niega a ver lo que tiene delante?" Tae alzo sus brazos, apoyando a Megumi.

"OH no, ¿tú también?" Palideció la joven ojiazul. "Definitivamente están mucho tiempo en compañía de Sanosuke"

"¡Vamos, Kaoru!… hazle ver lo idiota que esta siendo y lo imbécil que será si sigue ignorándote… mereces ser feliz, y si de paso lo haces feliz a él, ¡Cuánto mejor!" Kaoru las miro, reticente. Tsubame le sonrió.

"Yahiko dice que si ustedes no se casan pronto, batirán los records mundiales en el cortejo más largo del mundo" Kaoru se sonrojo "Ande, Señorita Kaoru, no pierde nada… juéguese por el señor Himura… harían una pareja hermosa…"

"Además, ten en cuenta que estas en la cúspide de tu ciclo reproductor…" Explico sin pudores Megumi "Si pretendes hacernos tías y madrinas, te recomiendo que comiences ya"

"Ken-san sería un excelente Padre… es dulce, paciente y divino con los niños…" Kaoru dejo a su imaginación volar. Fantaseo con casarse con él y un par de niños pelirrojos e inquietos por todo el dojo. Pero la imagen de una mujer hermosa y bonita junto a Kenshin, lleno su entera imaginación.

"Señorita Kaoru…" Kaoru sintió una punzada dolorosa al respirar. El pasado era algo que perseguía a Kenshin, insistentemente. ¿Cómo esperaba ella poder superar el simple recuerdo de Tomoe? ¿Cómo podría ella siquiera superar las memorias de una mujer que lo había entregado todo por él? "…Kao, ¿estas bien?…"

"¿Qué va a estar bien si anda babeando cada vez que nombramos al pelirrojo?"

"mírala… hasta cara de idiota tiene la pobrecita…" Le siguió Megumi a Tae. Ambas mofándose de Kaoru. Tsubame golpeo ligeramente a una risueña Megumi.

"Tenemos que hacer algo" Kaoru miro extraña y desconfiadamente a Tae.

"Si… si queremos ser tías, debemos ponernos en acción…" Megumi se arremango las mangas. "Tenemos que repárate un poco" Kaoru la miro pasmada.

"¿Repararme?" Tae asintió.

"Por supuesto… y para eso necesitamos toda la ayuda posible" Miro a Tsubame.

"Cuenten conmigo…"Asintió vigorosa la niña "Todo por que el Señor Himura y Kaoru sean felices" Kaoru miro a las tres personas que tenía adelante suyo y trago en seco. La determinación brillaba en sus miradas, debería de haberles dicho que no de entrada.

"Bien… debemos elegir una base de operaciones…" Comento Megumi a Tae y Tsubame, sin prestarle atención a la pelinegra.

"¿Operaciones?, ¿Piensan operarme?…" Se miro mejor "No creo que este tan mal como para necesitar cirugía, ¿no?" Tae la miro raro.

"Tonta… tendrás que dejar de vivir un tiempo sin Ken-san para prepararte…" Miro a las demás "¿Les parece mi casa?" Ofreció la doctora.

"¡Genial!" Chillo Tsubame encantada.

"Si… y también necesitaremos un presupuesto para comprarle maquillaje, accesorios y ropa…" Siguió Tae "…no creo que a Ken-san le agrade esa ropa-saco que usa o esos vestidos masculinos con un olor a…"

"Vale, he captado la indirecta" respondió Kaoru, contrariada. Tsubame rió.

"Y cuando la vea de nuevo, el Señor Himura tiene que quedar deslumbrado" Fantaseo Tsubame, contenta. Tae aplaudió su comentario.

"Para eso, necesitaremos mucha ayuda" Megumi miro a Kaoru, impaciente "¿Podrías llamar a esa comadreja y a su grupo?, las mujeres pueden vivir en mi casa… los hombres se quedaran en la tuya… una visita de viejos conocidos, en estos tiempos de paz, harán que todos nos relajemos un poco" Kaoru asintió.

"Fenómeno, entonces ¡manos a la obra!"

"Sinceramente no creo que funcione…" Aclaro Kaoru con una mirada triste y perdida.

"No pierdes nada intentándolo, ¿no?" Aventuro Tae, contenta.

"Después de Tomoe, no creo que Kenshin quiera involucrarse sentimentalmente con nadie más" Suspiro con pesar "Yo misma… si estuviera en su situación, desearía no volver a amar nunca más"

"Kenshin merece ser feliz, más que nadie que yo conozca… y te puedo asegurar que la mejor persona para llevar a cabo ese papel, eres tú, Kaoru" Aseguro Tae.

"Solo espero que no lo eches a perder…"Rió Megumi. Kaoru suspiro.

"Al parecer esto no va a ser fácil" Murmuró ya cansada de la cantidad de cosas que tendría que hacer. "Son más testarudas que Yahiko y Sanosuke juntos, ¿verdad?"

"¿Quién dijo que ser la mujer de Kenshin Himura era fácil?" Kaoru le sonrió a Megumi, no muy convencida aún.

-.-.-.-

"Ou… ¡tengo hambre!"

"Usted siempre tiene hambre, sano" Replico con gracia un pelirrojo. Otra persona se levanto de donde estaba acostado y miro mal al moreno.

"Si no fuera por que tienes _eso_" Señalo la cabeza de sanosuke "Sobre el cuello, diría que tiene el cerebro en el estomago" Sanosuke se tiro sobre Yahiko, quien se puso azul de pronto. Kenshin les sonrió. Yahiko forcejeaba contra el moreno, para zafarse.

"Creo que esta ahogándolo, Sanosuke" Comento contrariado.

"Ese es el fin, Kenshin… por bocotas" Sanosuke presiono más el brazo de Yahiko. Kenshin iba a abrir su boca cuando sintió una presencia. Sano levanto la cabeza y soltó rápidamente al enano, quien comenzó a toser.

"¡Dr. Gensai, que alegría verlo!" Saludo efusivo Sano. Kenshin sonriente negó con la cabeza.

"Buenos días, Sanosuke…" miro al pelirrojo y al enano "Kenshin, Yahiko"

"Buenos… ¿Qué lo trae por aquí, Dr.? Kaoru no esta…" Gensai sonrió.

"Lo sé… esta en casa de Megumi, fui a dejar a las niñas allá"

"¿Jou-chan en casa de la zorra?" Sano olfateo el aire "Eso no me huele bien, Kenshin" Advirtió.

"Como siempre trágico, ¿no sano?" Rió el Dr. Gensai.

"Precavido, sería la palabra… Dr." Corroboró Sano, misterioso.

"Vengo a ver tus heridas, Kenshin" El pelirrojo se sentó y el Dr. Gensai lo siguió. Miro el hombro desnudo y herido del espadachín, recientemente sanado. Saco las vendas viejas y las repuso por nuevas. "Esta mejorando, pero aún no te recomiendo volver a tocar la espada… necesitas reposo si quieres volver a luchar alguna otra vez" Kenshin asintió.

"Kenshin es el mejor de todos…" Alabo Yahiko "Ya vera como se recuperara en muy poco tiempo" Animo. Kenshin y el Dr. Gensai sonrieron.

"Eso no lo dudo" Todos suspiraron, mirando uno de los árboles más grande y frondosos cercanos al dojo Kamiya.

"Todo esta muy tranquilo… gracias a Dios que termino" Agrego Sano, pensativo.

"Creí verdaderamente que la habías perdido, Ken-san" Kenshin miro asombrado al Dr. Gensai. "Pensé que habías perdido a Kaoru" aquella revelación lo dejo fuera de juego. Él también, durante un doloroso momento, creía haberla perdido. Y ese sentimiento lo había cegado completamente. Hasta al punto de casi haber resucitado al Battousai que invernaba en su interior. Aquel pensamiento lo había vuelto loco de dolor. Perder por segunda vez. Estaba claro que si realmente la hubiese perdido, él estaría vagando en los confines de la locura y la demencia.

No.

No estaba dispuesto a volver a perder.

Pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a volver a amar.

La ultima persona a la que había amado, estaba muerta. No. No volvería a tomar aquellos riesgos. Kaoru sería una simple amiga. Aquella era su determinación. Una determinación de espadachín.

"Kenshin, ¿estas bien?" El pelirrojo miro a Yahiko y sonrió.

"si, Yahiko… estoy muy bien" murmuro, Sano lo observo de reojo. ¿Cuándo entendería Kenshin que era malísimo para mentir? O por lo menos para él. Era más que evidente que algo estaba atormentándolo. Kenshin estaba afligido por alguna razón y Sano sonrió al saber que lo averiguaría por todos los medios. Si alguien merecía ser feliz ese era Kenshin. El Dr. Gensai le pidió ayuda a Yahiko para ir a buscar a las niñas. Sano aprovecho la oportunidad para hablar con Kenshin.

"No deberías mentir de esa manera…" Sonrió Sano. Kenshin lo miro con gracia.

"¿Mentir?, yo no estaba mintiendo Sano…"

"¿Ah no?… ¿Entonces por que tienes ese brillo de tristeza instalado en tus ojos?" Kenshin sonrió.

"Creo que la falta de comida lo esta afectando…" Sanosuke se levanto de donde estaba sentado y se puso frente al pelirrojo, impaciente.

"Odio cuando haces eso…"

"¿Oro?"

"¡Y quita esa maldita cara de estúpido que se que no lo eres!" Sanosuke frunció su ceño "¿Qué es lo que esperas para estar con Jou-chan?" Kenshin abrió sus ojos, pasmado "¿Una invitación?…se que es torpe, violenta e incluso muy irascible… pero ella es buena y ambos merecen ser felices…" Lo miro extrañado "¿Qué es lo que esperas para demandarle ser tu mujer?"

"¿Demandarle?… Sano, la señorita Kaoru me mataría si hago algo así" Respondió nervioso "Además, No estoy interesado de esa forma… ella es mi amiga"

"¡Y yo estoy enamorado de ti, pequeño pelirrojo!" Farfullo con sarcasmo Sano. Kenshin lo miro raro y se alejo un poco "eres idiota, ¿verdad?… Tú no lo ves, pero pones cara de boludo cada vez que la vez… y si ella se retrasa en llegar a casa, sales a buscarla…"

"Eso es por que me preocupo…" Explico tratando de salir del paso. Sanosuke podía llegar a ser muy insistente y perseverante. "No se imagine cosas, Sano"

"No me imagino cosas… las veo claritas con estos dos ojitos que mi mamá me dio" Se señalo sus castaños. "Tú estas muerto por Jou-chan" Kenshin bufo.

"No insista con el tema Sano… la señorita Kaoru es una amiga y nada más…" Asevero convencido. Se levanto de donde estaba y se sacudió el polvo de la ropa. Sanosuke cansado de la terquedad del pelirrojo, suspiro. "Ahora, excuseme… tengo que terminar esto para poder preparar el almuerzo…" Kenshin siguió lavando ropa tranquilamente. Sanosuke cerró sus ojos y trato de contar hasta diez. Battousai podía ser muy terco. Se acerco hasta él y agarro una prenda al azar.

"¿Y ni siquiera piensas hablar con ella?" Zarandeo la ropa frente a Kenshin. Algo duro golpeo a Sanosuke en la cabeza.

"¿QUÉ PIENSAS QUE ESTAS HACIENDO CON MI ROPA, IDIOTA?" Kaoru respiraba entrecortadamente y con rabia. Kenshin sonrió de nada más verla. Sanosuke furioso se acerco hasta donde estaba la pelinegra, molesta. Megumi se interpuso entre ambos.

"Ya basta, idiota… no estamos aquí para pelear…" Miro al pelirrojo por sobre el hombro del testarudo kendoka "Ken-shan necesitamos una bolsa, por favor…" El pelirrojo partió a buscarla. Yahiko quien estaba junto a Tae y Tsubame, camino hasta el interior de la casa, siguiendo a Kenshin. Kaoru entro a la sala y se sentó cerca de la mesa, tranquila. A pesar de haber estado más pensativa y distante de Kenshin esas ultimas semanas, sabía que lo iba a extrañar horrores. Por algún motivo, desde que supo que Tomoe era su mujer, no lo podía mirar a los ojos, y mantener más de cinco minutos una conversación decente con él. Sabía que lo había notado. Todos lo habían notado. Sin embargo Kenshin había respetado su tiempo, y no la había apresurado para nada. Megumi se sentó junto a Kaoru y Tae a su lado. Tsubame junto a Sanosuke, quien se fijo en la mirada perdida y vacía de su amiga.

"¿Qué sucede?" Pregunto entrecerrando sus ojos, perspicaz. Megumi lo miro mal.

"Nada que sea de tu incumbencia, cabeza de pollo" respondió áspera. Sanosuke bufo.

"A ti no te pregunte, mujer zorro…" Fijo su mirada penetrante en Kaoru "¿Qué pasa, Jou-chan?… ¿No desayunaste hoy, acaso?" Se burlo. Un bonito florero impacto en la cara de Sanosuke. A Kaoru le latió la vena homicida. Tsubame rió. "Ahora entiendo completamente tu frustración… ¡Auch!… si sigues así de violenta, nunca te casaras" Kenshin apareció con lo que Megumi le había pedido, posando su mirada exclusivamente sobre Kaoru, quien lo ignoraba olímpicamente. La doctora le paso la bolsa a la pelinegra que salio de la sala, sin decir una sola palabra.

"Ahora si… me van a decir que es lo que sucede con Jou-chan" Dijo con una fuerte seguridad Sanosuke. Yahiko se sentó y Kenshin miro la mesa entretenido. "Ella no suele ser así de fría e indiferente…"

"Verás… Kaoru anda algo…"

"¿Abatida?" Ayudo Tsubame a Megumi.

"Si, abatida… creo que necesita un poco de espacio y estar más en compañía femenina…" Kenshin levanto su mirada y la clavo en la de Megumi. La doctora trago en seco, rogaba por que Kenshin no se diera cuenta que estaba mintiendo, sus habilidades como espadachín para leer, mediante la mirada el siguiente movimiento de su oponente, no era de mucha ayuda en esos momentos. "Así que con las chicas nos vamos a vivir todas juntas, durante este verano… nos llevamos a Kaoru" Termino. Las reacciones fueron tan diferentes como variadas.

"¿JOU-CHAN SE VA?" Bramo Sanosuke contrariado.

"ELLA ES MI MAESTRO!!! NO PUEDE IRSE!!!" Yahiko golpeo la mesa, frustrado.

"¡¿No pueden dejar de ser egoístas, no es cierto?!" Se enfado Tae "Kaoru necesita hacer las cosas que su temprano y abrupto crecimiento le cortaron… Necesita hacer cosas que las personas de su edad harían… déjenla tener su espacio propio" Sano y Yahiko, callaron. Megumi miro preocupada a Kenshin, quien no había abierto la boca para nada.

"¿Tú que dices Ken-shan?" El pelirrojo sonrió a todos.

"Lo que haga feliz a Kaoru-dono… esta bien para mí" Megumi bufo, para sus adentros. El que Kenshin desplazara sus sentimientos por Kaoru de manera tan abierta, exasperaba mucho a la joven doctora.

"Bien… supongo que iremos a _"Kawatari"_ para divertirnos un poco" Sugirió inocentemente. Kenshin permaneció inmutable, pero el que salto fue Sanosuke. Tae y Tsubame sonrieron al entender la estrategia de la joven, "Kawatari" era un lugar bastante recurrido por hombres samuráis y espadachines siempre dispuestos a buscar una mujer. "Kaoru necesita un poco de acción" Rió.

"¡NI SE TE OCURRA LLEVAR A JOU-CHAN PARA ALLA!" Chillo reticente Sanosuke "NECESITARA SU ESPACIO Y TODO ESO TAN BONITO QUE DIJO TAE… PERO CONTIGO, ¡NO SE VA!" Megumi sonrió.

"Eso es algo que no te toca decidir, afortunadamente" Lanzo una mirada furtiva a Kenshin. Al parecer, ese pelirrojo era un hueso duro de roer. Kaoru entro nuevamente en la sala. El silencio se asentó, tenso.

"Estoy lista" Anuncio escuetamente. Yahiko y Sanosuke miraron acusadoramente a Kaoru. La pelinegra miro a las personas que tenía en frente. Y tragando en seco, se animo. "Siento despedirme de esta manera y tan abruptamente, pero necesito estar sola un poco… Yahiko duplica los ejercicios que te he dado… Sanosuke, cuídalos bien…" Ambos asintieron, frustrados "Kenshin…" El pelirrojo la miro directo a los ojos, Kaoru esquivo su mirada "…cuídate y gracias…" Megumi quiso golpearla. Nunca había oído una despedida tan impersonal. Kenshin le sonrió.

"Igualmente Kaoru-dono… Cuídese y cualquier cosa que necesite… llámenos" Ofreció humilde. Kaoru salio de la sala, como si un fantasma la estuviese siguiendo. Megumi, Tae y Tsubame la siguieron. Cuando se fueron, Sanosuke y Yahiko bufaron.

"¿Por qué no la detuviste Kenshin?" Reclamo Sanosuke. Yahiko asintió. "Tú eras el único capaz de retenerla" Kenshin se quedo mirando la puerta del dojo, fijamente.

"La Señorita Tae tiene razón… Kaoru-dono tiene derecho a vivir y hacer lo que quiera… nosotros no podemos retenerla, Sano…" El kendoka arrugo su ceño.

"¡Tú siempre pensando en lo que los demás desean!, ¿y tú Kenshin? ¿Qué es lo que deseas?… ¿realmente querías que Jou-chan se fuera?" Lo cuestiono duramente. "¿¡Por que de una vez por todas dejas de ser cobarde y enfrentas la situación?!… Ya es hora de que te des cuenta de que Jou-chan no te va a esperar eternamente… y si no la quieres, díselo de una vez por todas para dejar de verla sufrir!!!" Yahiko quedo boquiabierto. Sanosuke nunca antes había sido tan duro con Kenshin. "Considero a Jou-chan como una hermana… y a ti te quiero como a un hermano, también… pero no me pidas que me quede mirando como le destrozas el corazón por que no lo permitiré… más vale que aclares tus sentimientos de una buena vez…"

"No hay nada que aclarar" Intervino Kenshin mirando el anochecer. Yahiko retuvo el aliento en sus pulmones. "Quiero a Kaoru-dono como una amiga… mis únicos sentimientos hacía ella son respeto y fraternidad, pero por sobre todo agradecimiento…" Sanosuke bufo.

"Eres más necio de lo que creí… pero bueno… tu sabrás" Alzo sus hombros. "Me voy a dormir" Y Sanosuke salió de la sala. Yahiko se sentó junto a Kenshin.

"Lo mejor es que se vaya a dormir, Yahiko" Miro el perfil de Kenshin. Quería preguntarle si verdaderamente lo que él había dicho momentos antes, era cierto. Si realmente quería a Kaoru simplemente como una amiga. Pero no pudo. En vez de eso le dio las buenas noches y se retiro. Aún estaba fresco el momento en que el pelirrojo les contó de su pasado.

Kenshin cerró sus ojos, cansado. Entendía perfectamente las razones de Kaoru-dono para marcharse. Necesitaba estar con mujeres y de su edad. Era normal para una joven, la necesidad de hacer cosas femeninas. Estar rodeada de sus amigas, charlar, tomar el te, etc. Debía calmar las inusitadas ganas de ir tras ella y tráela de nuevo al dojo. Tenía que tranquilizarse, aquellas ganas de seguirla eran propios impulsos del Battousai que pretendía dejar enterrado en lo más profundo de su ser. Hecho un ultimo vistazo a la luna y se adentro en la casa, dispuesto a dormir y alejar cada una de las preocupaciones que la partida de Kaoru le había producido.

-.-.-.-

**Nota de la Autora**: _No se preocupen... no he dejado a un lado_**, "Ojos de una Geisha"**_ y aprovecho a agradecer por la aceptación de mi primer historia de Kenshin... A veces creo que no merezco tanto de ustedes!!! Muchas gracias y espero que esta historia también tenga buena aceptación... Creo que necesitaba exteriorizar lo que alguna vez sintió Kaoru al enterarse de que Kenshin era casado... Y todavía necesito dejar entrever los rincones más dolorosos y oscuros de Kenshin... nunca nadie se pregunto si extrañaba a Tomoe?... Hace poco se murió alguien cercano y comencé a entender, de cierto modo, el dolor que conlleva una perdida... antes ya había perdido a gente, solo que esta vez me toco tan cercano que decidí expresarlo mediante este Fics... Con el dolor aún fresco, les ofrezco este fic desde lo más profundo de mi herido corazón. Y por que creo que jamás antes había entendido el luto de Kenshin, como hasta ahora... pero supongo que Kaoru sanará sus heridas, así como mi mamá esta sanando las mías... También es de amor, eh?... que no piensen que todo esta color hormiga!!!... Gracias por leer esta parte también... besos y Gracias!!!!_


	2. Llenando vacíos

Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2 **

Llenando Vacíos

_Espera aún es tiempo __  
__de reflexionar... __  
__El sol resplandece __  
__sobre la ciudad __  
__Si tú te vas, te llevarás __  
__En un solo segundo __  
__Mí felicidad __  
_

**0o0o0o0 **

"Odio decir esto" Misao miro derrotada a Tae y Megumi "Pero creo que Kaoru no saldrá de allí aun que les dijéramos que Kenshin esta casado" Megumi bufo, irritada. Misao había llegado hacía una semana atrás junto con Aoshi, quien fue a parar al dojo Kamiya. Luego de contarle detalladamente el plan, y sabiendo de antemano la negativa de Kaoru, había impulsado con muchas ganas la iniciativa. Las tres volvieron al baño, donde momentos antes, se había encerrado Kaoru. Megumi golpeo la puerta.

"¡Sal de allí, ahora mismo!"

"¡No quiero!" Se oyó detrás de la puerta. Megumi suspiro, tratando de controlarse.

"Si no sales…"

"¿¡Que?!"

"¡La derribo!" Grito, molesta. Tae cruzo sus brazos, fastidiada.

"¡No quiero!"

"Sal ya, Kaoru… queremos verte" Repuso Misao.

"Me veo horrible… ¿Cómo hacen para usarlos?…" Megumi rodó sus ojos. ¡Dios santo, aquella niña no sabía nada sobre seducción, ni mucho menos encanto!

"Sal de allí y te ayudaremos con eso…" Un resoplido se oyó y el pistillo de la puerta hizo ruido. Una Kaoru media desnuda apareció ante ellas, completamente ruborizada. Megumi bufo. "¿Sólo te has puesto las pantaletas?" Kaoru la miro asesinamente.

"¡¿Y que más quieres cuando esto…" Señalo la pantaleta, levantándose la toalla que la cubría "me esta prácticamente violando?!" Se removió incomoda "¡Por Merlín!, ¿no pudiste comprarme una más grande?" Miro mal a Misao.

"Esa te queda perfecta!! Se usan chicas!! ¿No me digas que quieres un calzón de vieja?" Señalo escandalizada. Kaoru se ruborizo. Tae rió.

"Si es más cómodo que esta cosa, acepto!!" Se quejó. Megumi chillo. "¿¡QUÉ?!"

"¿POR QUÉ LLEVAS PUESTO ESO?" Señalo las vendas que cubrían su pecho. "Eso no tienes que hacerlo más" Kaoru la miro renuente. Estaba tan acostumbrada a ponerse las vendas para entrenar que ya lo hacía por costumbre.

"Primero me pides control temperamental… ¡haz hecho miles de cosas para sacarme de mis casillas y lo has logrado!, ¡me castigaste con llevar una semana estas incomodísimas pantaletas y lo voy a hacer! ¡Me has tenido a puro verde y pasto! ¡¿Y encima quieres que me saque mis preciadas vendas?!…"

"¡Si!… Kaoru, te recuerdo que aceptaste esto… ser la mujer de Kenshin Himura implica ciertos sacrificios que tendrás que hacer" Kaoru bufo.

"¡Entonces ya no quiero ser la mujer de Kenshin!" Grito. Tae y Misao se quedaron sin aire.

"No lo dice en serio" Murmuro Megumi, preocupada.

"Claro que si" Suspiro "Además, él no quiere nada conmigo"

"¿Cómo estas tan segura?" Pregunto Misao. A Kaoru se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Tae y Megumi miraron a Misao, agitadas. Ella no sabía sobre el pasado de Kenshin.

"Por que Kenshin esta casado y la ama" Kaoru miro directamente a Megumi y a Tae. Misao se llevo ambas manos a la boca, sorprendida. "Y la va a amar siempre… entiéndanlo" Se quedo allí. Parada. Sumiéndose en su propia autocompasión. Tae sonrió a Misao y la llevo aparte para contarle. Megumi se acercó hasta una Kaoru ausente.

"No puedes cambiar su pasado" Sentencio "Aún que derramaras las lagrimas más puras por él" Kaoru bajo la mirada y lagrimas rodaron por su mejilla. "Eligio mucho antes de conocerte… no lo odies por algo que lo mantuvo con vida durante la guerra"

"No lo odio… solo… estoy dolida" Hipo. "Necesito tiempo para pensar"

"El tiempo de Ken-shan se acaba…" Kaoru miro directamente a Megumi "Tú eres joven… si quieres puedes rehacer tu vida cuando se te antoje… pero Ken-shan tiene veintiocho años, el si que no tiene tiempo…" Suspiro "Solo hay que hacerle entender que una persona no se puede negar al amor" Misao miro sorprendida a Kaoru "Que el todavía tiene oportunidad" Megumi sonrió. Misao llego a su lado y se le tiro encima. Kaoru y ella, fueron a parar al piso.

"No lo odies por eso… él necesitaba alguien a quien querer y proteger" Explico.

"Lo sé, Misao…" miro al resto de las mujeres "Gracias" Se saco las vendas y se puso el corpiño que las chicas le habían comprado. Tae silbó.

"Kenshin estaría encantado de verte en estos momentos" Comento divertida. Kaoru se sonrojo. El corpiño le realzaba sus voluptuosos senos, haciéndolos parecer más grandes. Megumi frunció su ceño.

"¡Son más grandes que los míos!" Las cuatro rieron. Megumi se puso seria. "Bien, otra cosa a tomar en cuenta es el pelo… debes lavártelo siempre, a los hombres les gusta un cabello suave y dócil… verás que a veces les gusta poner sus dedos entre el cabello… no querrás que Ken-san se quede enredado entre tu pelo, ¿verdad?" Kaoru bufo. "Bien…" Megumi se sentó en la cama. Tae, Misao y Kaoru la imitaron. "Ahora nosotras te daremos algunos Tips sobre seducción…" Kaoru la miro pasmada. "Escucha atentamente por que practicaremos con algunos hombres cuando salgamos"

"¿¡Estas loca?" Chillo exaltada.

"Debes aprender antes de dar el golpe final, Kaoru" Corroboro Tae. Misao asintió.

"Apuesto a que cuando Ken-shan te vea de nuevo caerá rendido a tus pies!!" Megumi sonrió.

"Si quieres ligar con Ken-shan…"

"¿Ligar?"

"Si, conquistar" Corrigió la doctora. "Necesitas divertirte… Debes tener siempre una sonrisa sincera y dulce para él… no creo que le agrades mucho cuando persigues a Yahiko y a Sanosuke por todo el Dojo… aparte eso es muy masculino…"

"Megumi…" Llamo la pelinegra.

"¿Mmm?"

"Soy profesora del método Kamiya Kasshin… eso es más masculino que todo lo que te puedas llegar a imaginar" Tae y Misao rieron.

"¡Punto para Kaoru!" Chillo divertida, Tae.

"También tienes que darle indicios de que te interesa" Explico Misao "Por ejemplo… a mi me llevo un solo día mostrarle a Aoshi que me gustaba…"

"Eso por que tu eres una descarda, Misao" Dijo Tae. Megumi asintió. "En cambio Kaoru" Las tres mujeres miraron desanimadas a la ojiazul "Es más lenta y retardada, que si no hubiésemos tramado este plan… todavía estaría viviendo con Ken-shan y dándole sonrisas estúpidas" Megumi y Misao rieron.

"¡Hey! Que estoy aquí" Advirtió mosqueada Kaoru.

"Eso lo sabemos, lo decimos precisamente por eso…" Bufo Misao "¡Sabes perfectamente que Ken-shan es despistado!" Megumi asintió.

"Cuando lo conocí, le lance muchísimas indirectas…" Kaoru enrojeció, molesta recordando a Megumi asediando a Kenshin "El pelirrojo estaba tan confundido y desorientado…" Rió.

"El caso es que él jamás tomara la iniciativa… entonces debes hacerlo tú" Kaoru asintió interesada "Debes mirarlo y sonreírle continuamente… pero no de manera ridícula, ni tampoco excesiva… Solo demuéstrale que él tiene toda tu atención" Kaoru hizo una mueca.

"A Kenshin no le gusta ser el centro de atención de nadie" Refuto no muy convencida.

"Pero tú atención, le encantara" Sonrió Megumi.

"Desde luego no deberás desesperarte si Ken-shan te evade…" Razono Tae "Conoces perfectamente sus sentimientos y ten la seguridad que lo primero que hará es eludirte… Pero no dudes, ni mucho menos retrocedas sobre lo caminado… dale su espacio, para luego arremeter contra todo"

"No le digas así… que la muy bruta es capaz de noquearlo con la cabeza!!" Kaoru le tiro la toalla que cubría su cuerpo. Megumi cayo al suelo entre el enredo. Tae se acercó hasta Kaoru y acaricio su sedoso cabello.

"Recuerda que después de todo, y más allá de haber sido una gran guerrero y espadachín, Ken-shan es un hombre" Megumi y Misao sonrieron. Kaoru miro curiosa a su amiga "Y un hombre tiene tentaciones, más si es una hermosa y joven mujer la que lo estimula… Debes incitarlo a que te mire… incentivarlo a que se te acerque… instigarlo a que te acaricie…" Kaoru se sonrojo como una grana. "El debe ser quien caiga bajo tu encanto, cariño"

"Kaoru, tiene menos encanto que una berenjena" La pelinegra se tiro encima de Megumi con la sola idea de hacerla callar. Misao se les tiro encima también. Tae rodó sus ojos.

"Niñas… niñas, con cuidado!!" Misao noqueo a Tae y la tiro encima de ellas. Kaoru salió de allí y se metió al baño. Megumi se levanto del suelo y pateo la puerta, molesta.

"Oye, sal de allí ahora mismo"

"¿Qué quieres? ¡¿Qué me agarre una pulmonía?!" Reclamo la pelinegra a través de la puerta.

"Sabemos que Kaoru te atrae muchísimo pero no pretendas dejarla en bolas solo para poder apreciar atribuciones físicas que a ti te faltan" Corroboro Misao. Megumi la miro furiosa, bufando. Tae sonrió.

"Megumi, deja que se vista" Takani golpeo la puerta.

"¡Apresúrate!"

"Si, señor" Se burlo Kaoru, saliendo rápidamente del baño. "¿Quieres dejar de tratarnos como soldados?" Misao le saco la lengua a Megumi.

"Si… somos mujeres virginales, no machos militantes con olor a sudor" Aseguro. Tae rodó sus ojos, convivir con aquellas mujeres iba a ser el mayor reto.

"Son niñas sin cerebro… ¿de donde sacaron que eran mujeres?" Miro con altivez a Kaoru y Misao, quienes dormían en la misma cama. Tae se arropo mientras Megumi apagaba la luz.

"Frígida…" La luz se encendió de nuevo, rápidamente. Megumi miró en dirección del bulto más grande, irritada.

"¿Quién dijo eso?" El silencio fue sepulcral. Megumi apago nuevamente la luz.

"Insensible" Se oyó un ruido extraño.

"¡AUCH!" Se oían risas "¿Podes dejar de lanzar objetos en esta dirección, Megumi?"

"Lo siento, Tae" Se disculpo, avergonzada.

"Mejor suerte para la próxima, Takani" Se burlaron las adolescentes. Megumi murmuro algo sobre venganza y se calló. Kaoru, que estaba junto a Misao, rió.

"Estar aquí… va a ser mas divertido de lo que había imaginado" Declaro. Misao asintió y se dispusieron a dormir, aquel había sido un día muy cansador.

**0o0o0o0**

"Si vuelves a hacer eso… te juro que te mato de un solo movimiento" Terció Aoshi, impávido. Sanosuke dejo las hojas que tenía en la mano y se ruborizo. Kenshin, quien estaba lavando ropa, miro nervioso en dirección a ambos hombres. Con sentimientos encontrados, debía admitir que Aoshi era una de las personas con menos tacto que hubiese conocido, y a veces no sabía como tomar eso. En aquello momentos, quería agradecerle escuetamente por haber hecho que Sanosuke callara, pero el rostro de desilusión de su amigo, superaba con creces la dolencia de sus lastimados oídos.

"No se preocupe por el infortunado comentario que Aoshi ha hecho, Sano… Usted no canta tan mal" Aoshi bufo.

"Tan caritativo como siempre, Himura…" Sonrió con cinismo "Si no fuera por el estúpido pájaro este…" Señalo a Sanosuke "Mis oídos hubiesen amanecido menos inflamados… ¿Qué se le ha dado ahora por explotar sus inexistentes dotes artísticas?… Por que si esta haciendo esto movido por tus estímulos idiotas, juro que te va a quedar algo más hinchado a parte de los oídos…" Amenazo.

"Tan cortes como recordaba, Shinomori…" Saito entraba al dojo, con una maleta a cuestas. "Aun que coincido contigo, el pajarraco canta como los demonios y si pienso quedarme aquí… esos lastimeros aullidos de perro, deben terminar" Sanosuke se sonrojo, furioso.

"¿QUÉ MIERDA HACES AQUÍ, LOBO RABIOSO?" Se exalto. Dejo su maleta en el suelo.

"Vengo a quedarme…"

"¡¿Y QUIÉN DEMONIOS TE INVITO?!"

"Kenshin…" Sanosuke miro molesto al pelirrojo y Saito, sonrió.

"¿Oro?" Aoshi contuvo las ganas se sonreír. Kenshin, estaba en problemas.

"¿Es verdad eso, Kenshin?" Preguntó Sanosuke.

"¿Y si fuera así, que?" Farfullo Saito antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera articular palabra "Somos antiguos colegas, y como necesito alojamiento… Kenshin me ayudara, ¿no es así?"

"No me vengas con el cuento del Colega, cuando hace unos años atrás querías cortarle la cabeza por unos cuantos asquerosos beneficios" Le reclamo.

"Es la ley del espadachín" Aseguro Saito.

"Ley que seguramente inventaste para asegurar tu propio bienestar"

"Bienestar que tú por lo visto tienes a costillas de otras personas"

"¿Me estas llamando vividor?" Rugió Sanosuke. Saito sonrió.

"Yo no podría haberlo dicho mejor…" Sanosuke hizo sonar sus manos, amenazador.

"¡Te llego tu martes trece!" Kenshin alcanzo a ponerse en medio de ambos. Aoshi, bufando, alejo a Sanosuke de donde estaban Saito y Kenshin.

"¿Se peleo con Tokio, otra vez?" Pregunto Kenshin. Saito esquivo sus ojos. "Saito…"

"No te atrevas a darme sermones cuando ni siquiera tienes una mujer propia" Kenshin se alejo. Saito lo miro arrepentido, por primera vez. "Lo siento… no quise decir eso…"

"¡PERO LO DIJISTE GRANDISIMO ANIMAL!" Grito Sanosuke aún contenido por Aoshi. Kenshin se arrodillo frente al fuentón lleno de agua, disponiéndose a volver a lavar la ropa.

"Hay una habitación vacía al final del pasillo del segundo piso…" Saito recogió su maleta "Solo necesito que me prometan algo, nada de peleas, por favor…" Sanosuke bufo y asintió.

"Esta bien, tienes mi palabra" Asevero Saito, internándose en la casa. Aoshi soltó al kendoka, quien corrió hasta donde estaba el pelirrojo.

"¿Cómo podes dejar que se quede acá?"

"No tiene donde ir, Sano" Kenshin lo miro "La Srta. Kaoru hizo lo mismo por usted, cuando estaba en la calle"

"Pero yo no soy un…" Miro desconfiado en dirección a la casa "Maldito ex shinsengumi…"

"Por favor, no juzgue a Saito por su pasado… dele una oportunidad, como hizo usted conmigo" Sanosuke bufo.

"Solo no lo coloques enfrente mío y todo estará bien…" Respondió con mala leche, yéndose. Kenshin suspiro cansado, esperaba no tener que hacer de mediador cada vez que esos dos se cruzasen. Siguió lavando la ropa, sin ser consciente de que Aoshi lo miraba.

"Hoy voy a ir a ver a las muchachas… ¿No queres que les lleve algo o les de un recado tuyo?" Kenshin le sonrió.

"Me gustaría que le llevaras un poco más de ropa a la Srta. Kaoru…" Dijo, mirando la ropa "Pero por favor, entrégasela a la Srta. Megumi… lo mejor es que no se entere de que yo se la envié…" Aoshi lo miro, curioso.

"¿Qué sucede, Himura?" Kenshin abrió sus ojos, pasmado. De todas las personas que se preocuparían por él, Aoshi estaba último en la lista. "Has estado raro últimamente…"

"No se que dice, Aoshi…" Sonrió Kenshin, cubriendo con sus cabellos pelirrojos, sus ojos. "Estoy bien…"

"Pero cambiado…" Aoshi frunció su ceño "Tú energía se siente desequilibrada… no sos el mismo de siempre, Himura…" Dedujo "Hay algo que te esta perturbando… ¿Es por eso que has estado tan distante y solitario, últimamente?" Kenshin paro de lavar. "Misao dice que pasas demasiado tiempo conmigo"

"Misao no sabe de lo que habla…"

"Pero yo, si…" Le corto Aoshi. Kenshin levanto su cabeza, sonriéndole.

"No se preocupe, Aoshi" Dijo "Estoy bien…" Se levanto de donde estaba arrodillado "Voy a ir a preparar la merienda… dígale a Sanosuke y a Saito que en rato bajen" Aoshi también se levanto de donde estaba, rumbo a las habitaciones.

"Perfecto…" Kenshin observo a Aoshi, retirarse. En cuanto estuvo fuera de su vista, dejo de sonreír. Que Aoshi le preguntara tan directamente sobre su estado anímico, era alarmante. En sus épocas de Hitokiri jamás había demostrado emoción alguna, nunca antes había revelado un deseo o aspiración. Solo se limitaba a obedecer. Ahora, todo era diferente. Kaoru le había mostrado el lado opuesto de la vida. Un lado que él había tenido miedo a descubrir, hasta que ella le ofreció su mano. Hasta que ella, le brindo todo su apoyo. La quería de un modo que no lograba entender bien. Kaoru era a quien debía proteger con su vida, pero no podía permitirse más que a cuidarla. Limitándose a siempre sonreírle y a hacerle creer que todo estaba bien. Kaoru era demasiado buena, vulnerable e inocente como para él. Él no la merecía. Estaba manchado, todo corrupto, su alma había sido ennegrecida. Y en contra de todo eso, la necesitaba. Y ese era el único motivo que aún lo mantenía atado a ese lugar. Solo ella. _"Debe ser así… siempre distante, solo cuidándola"_ Había reprimido todos y cada uno de sus más primitivos impulsos; solo para estar junto a ella. Simplemente sería, Kenshin. El vagabundo. Preparo la mesa y la merienda, y cuando todo estuvo listo se encamino rumbo a las habitaciones.

"¡Pero esa es mi habitación!" Kenshin vio a Saito y a Yahiko pelear, frente a un molesto Sanosuke, que parecía querer caerles a golpes.

"Kenshin me dijo que la tomara…" Declaro serio Saito. Yahiko giro su cabeza y miro a Kenshin, molesto.

"Kenshin últimamente no esta en sus cabales…" Declaro Sanosuke "… Como no esta Kaoru, su mujer… tiende a tener amnesia progresiva y…" Sanosuke miro hacía donde estaba Kenshin, quien tenía su rostro extrañamente colorado. Yahiko sonrió.

"¿Así que extrañas a la fea?" Preguntó Yahiko, Kenshin tartamudeo "Pues me hubieses dicho, recién vengo de ver a las chicas… ¡están todas locas!" Se sonrojo, irritado. "Cuando llegue había ropa interior volando por toda la casa… y Kaoru estaba probándosela…" Se puso más rojo al recordarlo "¡Casi me muero de un infarto cuando la vi con eso solamente puesto!… ¡No le cubría nada!" Kenshin quedo pasmado; una imagen bien definida de cada una de las curvas del cuerpo de Kaoru y con escasa ropa, llego a su mente como un relámpago. Sacudió su cabeza ruborizado, mientras trataba de sacar aquella imagen de su cabeza. ¡Seguramente no podría dormir! ¡Cielo santo debía hacer callar a Yahiko, ya mismo!

"No digas más, Yahiko…" Sonrió triunfante Sano "Que Kenshin va a sufrir un ataque aquí mismo si no te callas…" Saito, Yahiko y Sanosuke lo miraron, sonriendo. Estaban tomándole el pelo. Kenshin se recompuso, inmediatamente. No podía quedar en evidencia.

"Saito tomara su habitación por un tiempo, Yahiko…"

"¿Y donde dormiré yo?" Preguntó, molesto.

"En mi habitación…" arreglo.

"¿Y tú?" Preguntó Sanosuke, picaramente. Kenshin se sonrojo, inmediatamente.

"En la habitación de la Srta. Kaoru… Solamente por un tiempo" Aclaro. Sanosuke, Saito y Yahiko lo miraron atentamente, sin decir una sola palabra. Kenshin sintió escalofríos al verse tan observado.

"¿Acaso escuche bien?" Pregunto Sano. Yahiko se metió un dedo en el oído y escarbo. Saito enarco una ceja, divertido. "¿Dormirás en la habitación de Jou-chan?… ¿De nuestra Jou-chan?"

"¿A qué otra fea conoces?, tarado" Sanosuke agarro del cuello a Yahiko.

"¿A QUIÉN LE DECIS TARADO?" Rugió, zamarreándolo. Saito tosió.

"Yo creo que el niño fue lo suficientemente claro como para que haya confusiones" Sanosuke soltó a Yahiko, quien carraspeó y miro asesinamente a Saito.

"¡No soy un niño!" Bramo furioso.

"¡No te metas donde no te llaman, lobo rabioso!" Siguió Sanosuke, irritado. Kenshin se aclaro la garganta. "Además… ¿En que momento desviamos tanto la conversación del tema central?"

"Refréscanos la memoria, Sano… ¿Cuál era el tema central?" Kenshin se alarmo.

"Venía a avisarles que la merienda esta lista…" El pelirrojo se dio vueltas siendo alcanzado por una cadena que rodeo su cuello.

"¿y por que Kenshin tiene que dormir en la habitación de Jou-chan?" Sonrió triunfante el luchador. A Yahiko le brillaron los ojos, malignamente y Saito sonrió, divertido. Bajaron las escaleras con Kenshin aún atado. Se sentaron en la mesa y comenzaron a comer, felices.

"¿Por qué será que siento que olvidamos algo?" Pregunto extrañado Sanosuke, tomando un poco de te. Saito negó con su cabeza.

"Son solo alucinaciones tuyas, Sano" Aclaro Yahiko.

"¿No será por que me tienen atado acá y no me sueltan, para poder tomar la merienda?" Le pidió Kenshin, angustiado mirando su taza.

"No hasta que digas la verdad…"

"Pero yo jamás les he mentido…" aclaro el espadachín. Yahiko se rió.

"Dinos… ¿Cuáles son tus verdaderas intenciones con la mujer mapache?" Cuestionó Saito. Sanosuke asintió. Kenshin suspiro, triste. Sanosuke y Yahiko se miraron, serios.

"Ya les he dicho que la Srta. Kaoru es una amiga… ¿Qué intenciones puedo tener con una amiga?, espero que dejen de malinterpretarme, por favor…" Pidió, cansado. Sanosuke soltó a Kenshin y regresaron a tomar el te, ante las sorprendidas miradas de Saito y Yahiko. Cuando Kenshin se retiro del comedor en silencio, Yahiko y Saito se acercaron rápidamente hacía Sanosuke.

"¿Qué te sucedió Sano?, tendríamos que haberlo atosigado con preguntas… quizás así hubiese confesado…" Sanosuke bufo.

"¿Confesado que?" Yahiko lo miro como si repentinamente se hubiera convertido en idiota.

"¿Y que va a ser?… ¡Que esta perdidamente enamorado de la Fea!"

"Si realmente fuera así, cosa que dudo…" Dijo Saito "No creo que se los diría a ustedes, precisamente…"

"¿Qué queres decir con eso?" Yahiko lo miro, extraño.

"Quiero decir… que conociendo a Battousai como lo conozco…"

"Él ya no es Battousai…" Le corto Sanosuke. Saito sonrió, sarcástico.

"Es extraño, entonces… Por que Himura a veces se comporta como el Battousai con el que alguna vez luche…" Yahiko frunció su ceño.

"Kenshin dejo su pasado atrás… como creo que tú deberías dejarlo…" Aclaro el pequeño. Sanosuke sonrió, satisfecho. Saito enarco una ceja.

"Piensen lo que quieran, lo único de lo que estoy seguro… es de que Himura necesita su espacio propio y no lo lograremos, precisamente atosigándolo a preguntas…"

"¿Desde cuando eres Psicólogo?" Cuestiono sarcástico, Sanosuke. Saito rodó sus ojos, irritado.

"Eres un imbécil… creo que tú Mamá olvido decirte ese pequeño detalle…" Yahiko logro lanzar una carcajada justo en el mismo momento en que Sano y Saito se ponían en posición de combate y Kenshin entraba nuevamente al Comedor.

"¡SUELTAME KENSHIN, VOY A MATARLO!" Kenshin, que estaba entre un furioso Sanosuke y un sonriente Saito, suspiro.

"Querrás decir… Suéltame Kenshin, Saito me va a matar…" Se rió. Sano arremetió más sobre el cuerpo de Kenshin y ambos cayeron al suelo. Yahiko se tiro encima, contento. Dos quejidos se escucharon, ahogados.

"Para que aprendan a no subestimarme ni a llamarme niño…" Terminó Yahiko, divertido. Saito también se les tiro encima.

"Para que el cabeza de pollo recapacite sobre el canto, en serio lo haces horrible… para que el niño crezca y para que a Himura se le acomoden las ideas" Para cuando Saito y Yahiko decidieron levantarse, Sanosuke y Kenshin tenían los rostros morados. Desesperados tosieron y tomaron aire con exasperación.

"No vuelvan a hacer eso…" Siseo con una vez ronca Kenshin "…Casi morimos…"

"Le voy a decir a Jou-chan que los ponga a dieta…" El semblante del espadachín pelirrojo cambio totalmente, se puso serio de pronto y se levanto rápidamente del suelo.

"¿A dónde vas?" Pregunto Yahiko asustado por su repentino cambio.

"A comprar Tofú para la cena…"

"Te acompañamos…" Se ofreció Sanosuke. Saito se sentó nuevamente.

"Yo me quedo… no es bueno dejar una casa sola… ¿Y si vuelve Shinomori y decide robarles?"

"Eso sucede solo en tú mundo alterno, lobo…" Dijo mientras se iba, junto a Kenshin y Yahiko. "Cuida la casa… o te enfrentaras no solo a mi ira, si no también a la de Jou-chan…" Saito rió.

"¿Qué puede hacerme una mujer mapache?" Sanosuke sonrió.

"Pruébala…" Dijo. Sanosuke alcanzo a sus amigos, cerca del puente. En cuanto recupero el aliento, fue capaz de seguir la conversación que tenían Yahiko y Kenshin.

"No creo que Pueda, Yahiko…" Espeto Kenshin mirando hacía adelante.

"¿Por qué no?… solo una visita sorpresa, seguramente les agradara a las chicas"

"Le voy a ser sincero…" Kenshin miro a Yahiko "No deseo ir a ver a las chicas…" Aquella declaración cayó como una bomba. Sanosuke casi se ahogo, de tanto tragar aire. Yahiko frunció su ceño y miro al pelirrojo, extrañado.

"Pero…" Sanosuke se puso enfrente de ambos, mirando directamente a Kenshin.

"¿Qué te sucede?" Pregunto directamente. "¿Qué sucede con el Kenshin que yo conocía?" El pelirrojo poso sus ojos violetas en los marrones de su amigo.

"Sano…"

"No, Kenshin… No quiero que me des más excusas… ¿Por qué no queres ir a ver a las chicas? ¿Es por Jou-chan acaso?" Dio en el clavo y él lo supo, cuando vio a Kenshin hacer un gesto de dolor.

"¿Es verdad eso, Kenshin?" Pregunto Yahiko. El pelirrojo miro al suelo, tratando de hallar una respuesta. Pero se decidió a decirles la verdad. La verdad que su corazón albergaba.

"Todo lo que esta a mi alrededor, termina mal…" Dijo "Todas las personas cercanas a mí, siempre están en peligro… Y yo no quiero eso…" Apretó sus puños "No quiero que otro ser querido sea lastimado nuevamente…" Kenshin arrugo su ceño, mirando al piso "No soportaría perder a…"

"¿A Kaoru?" Ayudo Sanosuke.

"A Kaoru ni a ninguno de ustedes…" Aclaro, mirándolos. "Por eso… he decidido alejarme de todos…" Calló. "Es una semana más vuelvo a ser el vagabundo de antes, ya lo tengo decidido…"La cara de Yahiko quedo pálida y a Sanosuke lo cubrió el pánico, ¿Cómo pretendía irse, teniendo la historia inconclusa con Jou-chan?

0o0o0o0

Nota de la Autora: "Ojos de una Geisha" se me esta haciendo más difícil actualizarla. No desesperen… Pronto actualizare y los compensaré… Por ahora, esto es lo que hay… ¿Un adelanto?

**0o0o0o0**

"_¡Kenshin!" El pelirrojo se vio siendo rodeado por unos frágiles brazos y tapado por un cabello castaño. Sanosuke bufo y Yahiko sonrió al reconocerla. _

"_¡Shura!" La joven se desprendió del pelirrojo y corrió a abrazar a Yahiko. _

"_¡Yahiko!, tanto tiempo sin verte…" Sonrió. "Sanosuke…" Se estrecharon las manos. Yahiko sonrió, feliz. _

**0o0o0o0**


End file.
